thelegendofthelegendaryheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lieral Lieutolu
Lieral Lieutolu (リューラ・リュートルー , Ryūra Ryūtorū) is formerly the Duke Lieutolu of Roland the father of Ryner Lute . The House of Lieutolu, also called the "Overseer of Magic House Lieutolu", was a major Noble House of Roland, and had a standing matching up to that of the Eris House. Lieral is a genius who created much of the fundamentals of Roland's magic today, and he manages a number of scholars and academics in wizardry to further the advancement of magic. Lieral is voiced by Rikiya Koyama (Japanese) and Jason Douglas (English) History Since young, Lieral has no interest in anything but magic. However, due to a stroke of coincidence, he bumped into a village girl named Iluna Laswhale (イルナ・ラースウェル, Iruna Rāsuweru), and fell in love at first sight. Subsequently, they were married despite the objections from both families. When he discovered his newly born son was born with the Alpha Stigma, he immersed himself deeply into the research in magic to save Feruna (Ryner) from the doomed fate of an Alpha Stigma bearer. Involvement in Plot In order to rescue Ryner from the fate of an Alpha Stigma bearer, Lieral split "The Lonely Demon" into two parts, placing the "Lonely" fragment into Feruna, and the "God Devouring" incantation into the head of Rex (Lucile) Eris. Furthermore, in order to protect Ryner from "α", the Curse of "The Goddess" for erasing "The Solver of All Equations", he infused Iluna's body with magic, and implanted the resulting spiritual existence, "The Charm of Ātofāru (アートファールの呪い, Ātofāru no Maginai)", into Ryner. He also tested the feelings of Ferris for Ryner before affixing the "God Devouring" talisman to her sword. Due to Lieral's action of splitting and implanting the Lonely Portion into Ryner's body, he is deemed a traitor and has an issued order of assassination by "The Mad Hero". He is also hunted by Tiir Rumibul of the God's Eyes group as their leader, Enne Lune, states that Lieral will destroy the world. Magic and Abilities Lieral's flesh body has been infused and permeated with magical energy and like Lucile Eris, he has an ethereal body which made him immune to any form of physical attack. He can alter his physical appearance to assume any age, create simulacrums and projections of himself, and is well versed in various of forms of magic inscriptions and incantations, making him so formidable and powerful that Ferris Eris's strength and movements are like child's play to him. Currently, he is a practitioner of ancient magic and true word magic. However, because his body is almost completely made up of magic, his natural bane are the bearers of the Lino DoueStigmas( 殲滅眼, イーノ・ドゥーエ , Senmetsu me, īno do~ūe ) . He possesses the Rule Fragment known as Sipuamas ( シプアマ , Shipuama ) . Ryner's father is seen using Sipuamas against Lucile . Quotes *Each quote is numbered so that conversations can be grouped together From OKYD Vol. 5 1. (To the Demon Eris)“My, my, is that so? Then I guess I’m not human. How troubling. But to not be human without being aware of that makes me uneasy…” 2. “As a chatterbox demon who wouldn't be quiet even when Relx-kun cried out for you to, you're being rather self-absorbed.” 3. “Just now, weren’t your movements sealed by a human’s power? Ah, how unseemly. How does a strong demon feel about that kind of human? Annoyed? Or angry…” 4. “Having been broken in half, you don’t have your original power. Are your memories unclear? What can you do? What can you attain? After losing your other half—your Lonely Ryner half—you don’t even know what you can do, do you?” 5. “Nevertheless, I’m human. Though I gave up the world as a sacrifice, though I gave up my wife as a sacrifice—nevertheless, I’m a foolish human who wants to save his child. It’s frightening, isn’t it? Not understanding what it is that I’m thinking—is it frightening? Of course it is. Because I’ve gone mad. Ahaha. Now, what will I do? A mad scholar came to break the demon~. You had better run away, you know? You should call out ‘kyaa’ and run away? But you won't move. That’s right. Come to think of it, I put restraining magic on you. Then, what to do? If you can’t escape, then what to do? Cry out? Beg for someone to save you? If you beg, though, I have something to say. Right now, in your self-important manner, you said that you created these puppets for the sake of using humans. Before, you told Relx-kun that. Your feelings of fear are false. So let’s say that you were born for the sake of being used by me. That’s why feelings are unnecessary. Fear is unnecessary. You are…” 6. (Looking at Relx/Lucile): “Then, the next time that door opens, it'll truly be over. After all, I intend to teach this child a way to devour you,” 7. (To Relx): “You’re a smart child, huh? If I'm not mistaken, you’re still twelve, right? There’s no need to be that smart when you’re only twelve years old.” 8. (To Relx): “You’re wrong. Because you’re foolish, you can save your little sister. You can pull your sister away from this despair. Though you can’t surpass your father right now, you’ll be able to. I’ll help you,” 9. (To Relx): “By the way, it’s a rather horrible proposal. You’ll never find happiness. You’ll cease to be a person, reach the lowest of despair, and become lost in it for eternity--Nevertheless, will you accept it?” 10. (To Relx): “You’re clever, so you’ve probably realized. Therefore, you won’t reject it. Besides, for what I intend to do, your feelings are inconsequential. You’re only a sacrifice in my plan.” Relx: “… You’re even worse than the monster from before.” Lieral: “Is that right?” Relx: “Yes.” Lieral: “Well, even the demon’s frightened. Maybe I really am the worst, huh?” Relx: “… So, what are you doing all of this for? I can’t understand something like that. To go as far as to sacrifice your wife and the world—is it worth that much?” Lieral: “Of course. I love my son.” Relx: “You love him?” Lieral: “Yeah.” Relx: “The meaning of that word…” Lieral: “You know, don’t you? That’s why you’re trying to save your sister. That’s definitely love.” Relx: “That’s love?” Lieral: “Yeah. Already, you’ve been driven mad by that love. Mad with love, you’ll kill your parents. You’ll kill the demon. And then, you’ll kill this world. But you won’t care. It’s fine as long as you can protect your sister, isn’t it? Nothing else matters. No matter who cries, no matter who dies, none of it matters. As long as you can protect your sister, it’s fine. Am I right? In that case, you’re also my ally. Together, we’ll break this world. As fellow madmen, let’s get along, shall we?” Relx: “What are you doing?” Lieral: “Something bad.” 11. Lieral’s final words to Relx: “It’ll be all right. You’ll protect your sister. Well, years after this, you’ll break. Now, let’s start. The truth is that I’m out of time. In your head, I’ve placed the God Devourer Lucile curse. That spell will turn. And in the years from here on, you’ll slowly, slowly devour Eris, and you’ll be rejected from this world and go mad. You'll be irreconcilable with man, with gods, doomed to be God Devourer Lucile. Goodbye, Relx-kun, your life will end here...” {Based on Baka-Tsuki Translations} Trivia * Ryner gets his lack of motivation and sleepy eyes from his father. * Based on OKYD Vol. 5, people who have blond hair are usually members of the nobility—Relax sees Lieral’s hair and makes this observation. Gallery Ryner'sDad.jpg|Lieral in Ryner Lute's flashback as he stops Iluna Lieutolu from killing Ryner (Episode 18) BlondeDude.jpg|Lieral in Episode 22 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lieutolu family Category:Fathers Category:Nobility Category:Dukes Category:Roland